


Star Wars Day

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cosplay, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Nerdiness, Precious Peter Parker, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s Star Wars day, and you, Peter and Ned decide to celebrate it together like the true fans you are. Unfortunately, some misunderstandings make your day different than the planned.





	Star Wars Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars day, guys. May the 4th be with you, always.

The lightsaber was heavy on your waist as you walked, and you kept your head up as the eyes fell on you, not even caring.

You’d spent six months in the costume you were wearing today,  which included finding the materials and sewing it, along with  _waiting_ for the accurate replica of the blue lightsaber just for this day: May the 4th, Star Wars day.

Since the first day of school after New Years, you, Peter and Ned had prepared for this. You had your clothes ready, lightsabers waiting and even a little music box to play the best themes for whenever you were walking around and wanted to be a bit more dramatic. After school, the three of you would be attending to the very exclusive exhibition of the original version of ‘ _A_   _New Hope’_ in your favourite theatre.

“Hey guys, look! It’s Y/N!” your heard Flash’s voice and turned to glance at him for a second. “Hey, Y/N! Did you come dressed to match your boyfriend today? You’re such nerds!”

You rolled your eyes, just following your way and ignoring the little desire of playing with your powers to humiliate him just a little bit. Mister Stark wouldn’t be anywhere close to happy if you did, and you didn’t want any trouble for yourself.

“Oh wow,” you heard Peter’s voice as soon as you turned the corridor.

The deal was that Ned, you and Peter would dress up for Star Wars day, being the ultimate fans you were, but things apparently didn’t go as planned. While Peter was actually matching you in the plain Jedi outfit, you couldn’t see Ned anywhere.

“That looks awesome,” he affirmed, eyeing your clothes with wonder.  It’s so realistic! Did you really sew all of that?”

“With my own hands,” you said proudly, showing your fingers and some places you’d actually hurt your skin finishing your costume. “Where’s Ned?”

His face changed to uncomfortable.

“He got sick.”

Your smile died.

“Really?”

Peter nodded and you sighed.

“Shit,” you felt yourself deflate. “Well, we can still go to the theatre, right?”

“Of course,” he smiled again. “Right after class.”

You nodded.

“Okay,” you confirmed. “It’s gonna be so awesome.”

* * *

You checked the clock impatiently outside the school. You were already half an hour late to the movie.

Dammit… Where was Peter?

“Hey, Y/N!” Flash stopped in front of your car. “Awn, your boyfriend left you waiting?”

“Shut up, Eugene,” you rolled your eyes, keeping your arms crossed. “What are you doing here anyway? Is your life  _that_  boring that you need to actively search for me in order to give yourself something to do?”

He shrugged, unharmed by your bitter comment.

“What can I say? Seeing you suffer just makes my life a lot better.”

You rolled your eyes with a sigh and, when Flash finally walked away, you decided to put your precious lightsaber in the car and look for Peter, locking the vehicle before entering the school building.

He wasn’t anywhere close to the lockers or inside any of the restrooms, library or gymnasium, neither answering his phone. You searched through every single corridor, room and even on the terrace, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. When you asked around, one of the guys in the chess club, he’d shrugged and said he’d seen him walking away with Liz.

You frowned.  

_He’d left you hanging to stay with Liz? After you had scheduled this whole day for months?_

You turned on your steps, walking back to the parking lot and just getting in your car before pulling your phone again and sending him a text.

‘ _Good luck with your ride.’_

You tried to ignore the tears pricking in your eyes. For months, you’ve worked on your costume and was absolutely excited for the film. Peter was your best friend, he should know how important the day was for you.

You parked in front of the theatre, trying to make yourself look presentable while setting your costume right.

“I’m here for A New Hope,” you cleaned a tear from your cheek while talking to one of the staff members. “Please.”

“First door at your right,” she pointed at the corridor. “But the film is already one hour in, are you sure you want to go?”

You nodded.

“I don’t mind,” you lied. “Excuse me.”

You wished you could have paid attention to the film but, honestly, you only managed to silent cry through it. You were hurt, incredibly sad and, honestly, couldn’t think if  _looking_  at Peter anytime soon.

When it was over, you walked out along with the people and even took a couple of pictures with a couple of people that thought your outfit was the most realist in the room, and posed with a guy dressed up as Vader in a pretend fight.

You drove to your house silently, not crying anymore but visibly upset.

You entered the apartment and closed the door with a bang, letting your powers flow and putting everything in place while walking around. You untied your robe before stepping into the room and it floated behind you. You were untying your belt when you opened the door, and when your eyes caught the eye of the figure on your bed, you instantly pushed it against the wall with our powers, cutting their air supply.

“It’s okay,” you heard the voice and turned off the lights, realising it was Peter in his Spiderman suit. “It’s just… It’s just me.”

You let your eyes run him from head to toe before letting him go.

“Sorry I entered like that but I couldn’t find my key and you weren’t answering your phone,” he justified awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” you stared at him.

Peter stared you with a confused face.

“I’m… I’m here all the time, I guess?” he tilted his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” you took off your boots. “I just lost a whole hour of the film because you left me to go with Liz and showed up there looking like fool between two empty chairs.”

He was taken back with your harsh words, but you ignored him, pulling normal clothes for your closet to change.

“You know what?” you stopped in your tracks, looking at him with fire in your eyes. “I worked in this thing for uncountable weeks. I worked on them after missions, during times I could be studying, I lost nights to this costume! And you didn’t have the least decency to call me and tell me you weren’t coming? Was Liz that entertaining that it made you forgot about Star Wars day with  _me_?!”

“I… I…” he stuttered. “I wasn’t with Liz. I was going to show up, I swear but I had to help someone,” he pointed at his uniform. “And it was very quick but then it turned to another task and another and another and when I saw it the film was already over and I couldn’t find my costume to go to the after party.”

You stopped, frozen. He wasn’t with Liz? So why did that guy tell he was with her.

“My phone died,” he pointed at your bed where his phone was now charging. “I’m really sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to screw everything up.”

You shifted on your feet.

“Really?” you whispered.

“Really.”

You lowered your head.

“I was really hurt,” you whispered. “I thought you’d left me.”

“Never!” he said firmly. “I would never do that to you!”

You shifted on your place, staring at him and feeling your cheeks warming as Peter walked slowly in your direction.

“I would never leave you, Y/N.”

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around you. Peter knew more about you than you’d let anyone else do. Your fears,  _your_ past and everything you’ve left behind before moving to New York. You weren’t even an adult and had already suffered for most of your life.

Peter calmed you down and, when you walked to your bathroom to shower and put on something more comfortable, you were a lot less stressed. When you came out, your room was empty but the smell of food and popcorn brought you to the living room, where Peter had set snacks, closed the curtains and set a bunch of pillows and blankets all over the floor in front of the TV.

“Well, I imagined we could watch The Empire Strikes Back,” he said shyly, rubbing the palm of his hands on his jeans, probably one of the spare clothing he always left in your house. “If you don’t mind.”

You opened a smile. Peter always managed to make you happy after all, even after a bad day – this one especially caused by a terrible misunderstanding.

“Of course,” you confirmed. “I’d love to.”


End file.
